The short-dwell coaters of conventional technology are based on a constant dwell length.
The conventional short-dwell coaters have the problem that sufficiently high coat weights cannot be applied in a controllable manner on the web. With the extremely short dwell length in the short-dwell coater, higher coat weights are aimed at by utilizing overpressure at the application zone. Conversely this causes problems with the end seals and the smoothness of the coat.